1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in swimming pool filtration systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for preventing the introduction of floating debris from the water surface into the filtration system and collecting such debris for removal from the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional swimming pool filtration systems employ a water pickup generally known as a skimmer mouth in a swimming pool wall at the desired level of the water surface. Water from the water surface flows through the skimmer mouth to the suction side of a water circulation pump via a relatively small skimmer basket mounted near the skimmer mouth and usually accessible through an access way in the walkway surrounding the swimming pool. The water from the circulation pump is directed through appropriate filtration apparatus and is returned to the swimming pool via nozzles located in the pool wall and directed in such a manner as to induce water currents in the direction of the skimmer mouth.
Since it is desirable in many cases to maintain water in swimming pools the year around, it becomes readily apparent that in the autumn of the year leaves will fall or be blown into the swimming pool in large quantities which will swiftly clog the existing skimmer basket between the skimmer mouth and the suction side of the water circulation pump. Unless the basket is emptied frequently, in many cases necessitating emptying the basket a number of times each day, leaves and other floating debris will quickly clog the basket and prevent water from reaching the pump, thus often causing the circulation pump to burn out.